


Out of Uniform

by Farfalla



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-01
Updated: 2003-04-01
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farfalla/pseuds/Farfalla
Summary: Circa 2288 or so, Kirk and Spock have some fun in a storage compartment. PWP.Turn-ons used: Sexy kissing, handjobs, fooling around while in uniform (and something special at the end that Hypatia actually thought of).





	Out of Uniform

The battle was won and the Enterprise had once again vanquished her foes. The rebel usurper's fleet, already crippled by internal duplicity, was no match for the practiced command team, and the fleeing elected President of Cyenna II and her spouse finally had their undisputed safe passage to Planet Earth. There she hoped to speak with Federation representatives and plead for assistance in freeing her people from the rebel tyrant's clawed grasp.

Captain James T. Kirk, once admiral but gratefully restored back to his beloved life of excitement, patiently walked the lengths of his starship. The usurper's interplanetary forces were pathetic but annoying, and the two days of constant attack had left his ship with a few minor blemishes that he wanted to investigate. Of course, he trusted Montgomery Scott completely, but he liked to make sure of things for himself and remain completely informed. To him, the ship was almost like part of his body-- perhaps his wings. Without her, he certainly wouldn't be able to fly--even metaphorically. It was only natural that he should wish to commune with her after her recent warplay.

Spock, his other half, walked along side him. It pleased Spock to spend the undocumented minutes of solitude with his dearest friend. Command had never offered volumes of time for the pair to enjoy each other's company as much as they, by their merits, deserved, but these past several days had been even more crowded than usual. From the moment they had received the distress call from President Randifinka, they hadn't had a single moment alone with each other. Even mental activities were restricted to the matters at hand and their minds reflected only dim unconscious pulses of affection, like an automatic heartbeat regulated by their relationship's metaphorical hypothalamus.

Such colorful scientific analogies appealed to Spock's creative mind.

"I'm certainly glad that's over." Kirk's words broke the silence of their stroll.

"You will have plenty of time on the journey to Earth to get some rest," Spock remarked, "now that the enemy's fleet is no longer an annoyance." Kirk gave him a tired wink. It was nice, after so much bustle and fighting, to finally hear nothing in his weary ears but the hum of the ship and the breath of his companion. Their breathing had almost fallen into unison, further lulling the pair into a sense of peace and relief.

However, whatever quirky entity spreads its omnipotent mischief over all the known universe had other moods in store. A youthful, sprightly cry rang out: "Captain Keeerk!! Captain!!"

Freezing like a buck in headlights, Jim locked eyes with his First Officer. The voice belonged to Imzwa Randifinka, the President's young son. He was a bright and curious child, and had been brought up with the best of education. Someday he would be quite a credit to his mother. But currently he was at the age where he had not yet learned when to stop asking questions. For two days, he had followed Kirk around during the battles, wanting to know everything about the ship and the Federation and humanoid life-forms (of which his species was not). Kirk was a very friendly man and tried to answer all of the boy's questions during the rare moment of down-time, but Imzwa was raised in the lap of luxury and didn't always realize how little priority things like that ought to have in the middle of a space battle. His parents weren't around to control him, because they had offered their services to the fighting efforts. And he wouldn't ask any of the officers that were off-duty his queries; he seemed to have fixated his hero-worship on Captain Kirk. The man, after all, had rescued his mother from certain brutal execution.

Imzwa's questions weren't all about the ship. "What happened to your wife's ears?" had been one of his more amusing questions. Kirk had promised to explain later. Never mind his planet's apparent total lack of any notions of homosexuality; they'd only been in contact with outside worlds for ten years and apparently the very concept of "Vulcan" was new to the child.

Kirk had been on his feet for the better part of fifty hours, in the midst of noise and excitement, and wanted some time alone with his "wife", dammit. He didn't want to deal with Imzwa right at this moment... there would be plenty of time to explain the warp drive, and other things, on the trip to Earth.

Right now was for him, and Spock.

"Spock! Quickly," he hissed sharply. The Vulcan cocked his eyebrow at him as his fingers flew over some controls on the wall. The door to a storage compartment snapped open, and Kirk scampered inside. He pulled Spock in with him by the wrist and then hurriedly closed the door.

"I take it you do not wish to answer any more of young Imzwa's unending questions right now," said Spock, turning around to face Kirk in the dark bin.

"Not on your life, Mr. Spock. I've got somebody much more interesting to talk to," Kirk murmured in a low voice.

Spock pulled Kirk into his arms. "You wish us to talk?" he countered as he held the Captain close.

"Why, do you... have something to say?" Kirk's eyes flashed the tiny amount of light that filtered into the compartment through the door vents. No one would ever be able to match him for flirting.

"Only this," said Spock, and leaned in and kissed him. Kirk wrapped his arms around Spock's body and hugged him tightly. Leaning back against the wall, he reveled in the sweet taste of his soulmate's mouth upon his own and the feeling of luscious lips massaging his. He sucked Spock's lower lip into his mouth and nibbled on it gently. Then Spock placed his hand at the base of Kirk's neck, pulling his lover's head closer as he slid his tongue into Kirk's mouth.

Kirk let out a muffled groan and felt himself grow to full arousal. Spock's tongue was thoroughly banging his mouth, and the Vulcan's erection was pressing deliciously into his thigh. He wanted to touch that hardness. He never had been able to keep his hands out of Spock's pants for very long once things had heated up. Kirk swept his hands across Spock's back, feeling the crisp material of the uniform jacket beneath his fingers. The red fabric was stiff with decorum but soft to the touch, and it curved liquidly against Spock's elegant back. Kirk could feel Spock's heat radiating through the cloth as he moved his fingers downward towards the other man's crotch.

He grabbed Spock's erection eagerly through the black fabric of his pants, enjoying its satisfying fullness in his hand. The cloth slid up and down across it, stimulating and teasing. Spock mirrored his action, still holding him close with his other arm and the force of his body as he reached for Kirk's penis. They hadn't stopped kissing furiously; Kirk eagerly sucked Spock's thrusting tongue as their hands fumbled at each other's fly. The fastening yielded easily to their practiced fingers, and within seconds they were grasping each other's naked erections.

Kirk loved the feeling of Spock's hot organ against his palm. The skin covering its blunt turgor was infinitely soft and tender, and its shape was not quite the same as that of a human's. He moved his thumb over the head as he gripped the shaft exactly as he knew it would feel best. Spock's powerful, graceful fingers were working magic on Kirk's erection as well, as the Vulcan carefully massaged and pulled and rubbed.

Kirk rested his head sideways on Spock's right shoulder as Spock withdrew his tongue from Kirk's mouth in order to start planting kisses methodically on every square inch of the right side of his captain's neck. Kirk shivered as he thrust his pelvis towards Spock's hand, nuzzling his fine black hair with his nose. "Love you, Spock...." Spock was sucking on his neck. That always made him go crazy...

Somewhere in the midst of the intimate ecstasies his left brain wondered what would happen if someone were to open the door to the storage compartment from the outside. Seeing their captain and first officer snuggling in a locker with their dicks hanging out of their uniforms would probably scar any young yeoman for life, Kirk thought to himself in amusement. But he wasn't worried. Most of the ship's crew was resting from the events of the past two days, and Imzwa didn't know how to use the controls that operated the door.

Kirk and Spock pulled together even tighter as they pumped each other into heightened arousal in the sweet darkness. Their breathing grew deeper, heavier, louder, more ragged, their erections more engorged. Blood moved quickly in their bodies and they thought about how much they loved each other as their hormones propelled them higher and higher to climax. Spock moved their organs closer together as he felt them about to orgasm. With twin gasps of passion, they both came into Spock's waiting hand.

Panting happily, Kirk turned his head and found Spock's semen-covered hand hovering near his face, caressing the line of his jaw. The scent of their lovemaking was so beautiful to him, a combined fragrance from two worlds far apart and two men from different species that had come together to join in true love. His tongue emerged from his mouth and he started to lick the fluid off Spock's hand. Spock joined him, and their tongues met wetly and lustily as they cleaned away the semen. By the time every trace was gone from Spock's hand, they were kissing deeply once again, this time more peacefully than before. They wrapped their arms around each other, glued together as if melted and fused by the heat of their passion.

"Jim." Spock's deep rumbling voice broke the silence softly. Kirk looked up at him with dreamy eyes, clearly floating on cloud nine. "I believe there are people outside the door."

"What? Why would anyone be down here?" Making sure their happy, relaxed body parts had been put back into their pants, he casually pushed open the compartment door. "What the-?"

Eleven or twelve wide-eyed female ensigns were standing around the door, and jumped back when it opened. Their expressions ranged from guilty to mischievous to embarrassed to utterly intrigued. Nobody seemed to want to speak at first. Kirk's mouth fell open. Spock raised his eyebrow, but did not look surprised.

Kirk murmured to Spock under his breath. "Well, it could be worse. They could be clapping."


End file.
